Hermione's Wacky Adventures
by libaka
Summary: Before Hogwarts: Hermione is a bookworm, and stays up late reading. What will happen when her father catches her and moves her books? What adventures will she have? Not a good summary...oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello all! Welcome to libaka's funky, messed up mind! This is an oneshot of young Hermione and her love of books! I hope you enjoy the show!

Hermione is 10-years old, okay? One year before Hogwarts. I came up with this randomly and don't know how it turned out. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, however I do own the computer that this was written on. The idea was based off the movie "The Page Master" and the books mentioned are some of my favorite books. HF is a summer reading book.

Hermione's Wacky Adventures

A fuzzy light slipped out from beneath the covers as a young, brown-haired child read to herself late at night. She bit her lower lip in excitement, not hearing the slow thumping of footsteps down the hall. As she giggled quietly in glee, the doorknob turned, the door opened, to reveal a man with slightly graying brown hair and large glasses, who was smiling at his daughter's farce. He stepped softly across the cerulean rug, leaned over the lump under the covers, and suddenly pulled them off the bed, scaring the living daylights out of the small girl who lay beneath them.

"I thought I said no reading after lights out! Hermione, it's almost 9 o'clock! You have school tomorrow!" The man laughed at the girl's frightened expression, and asked, "What part of the book are you on, anyway?"

The girl's face split into a grin, and she moved over on her bed, allowing the man to sit beside her as she quickly summarized where she was. "Oh daddy! It's so amazing! The boy has just saved his friend from slavery with the help of another boy! They planned out this entire strategy, including writing a journal in blood, and making a ladder, and cutting off the bed-leg! But, daddy…I don't get it. Why didn't the boy just say that the slave was free? It would have been so much easier… Is he stupid?"

The father guffawed, and shook his head. "No, sweetheart, the boy isn't stupid. He just loves grandeur and to do things "the traditional way." He thinks that you have to do things the way they do in books. Have you ever read the companion of this book?"

The girl shook her head, her fluffy, bed-mussed hair shaking wildly. "No, daddy, I just want to read this one. I've heard it's better. I also like this character better."

The dad sighed, and replied, "Well, it's late, sweetheart, so go to sleep. Let your eyes rest for a night."

Hermione whined, "But daddy, I'm not sleepy!"

Her father smirked, "Well, you will be. If you don't want to be parted with your book, put it beside your bed, or under your pillow, okay?" He pried the book from her hands and placed it on the floor beside her bed. He kissed her forehead and slowly shut the door behind him.

Hermione sighed deeply and muttered darkly, "I'm not tired…and I still haven't finished it!" She turned over and reached out to grasp the book. She couldn't reach. Not wanting to get out of bed, she stretched as far as she could. "Almost…there… almost…there…" Suddenly, the mattress tipped and Hermione fell off the bed, landing with a loud thump as her head hit the floor.

--------

Hermione sat up slowly, rubbing her head where it came in contact with the floor. "Ow… That HURT!" She looked around, and shrieked when she saw miles and miles of plain sand all around her. "Where…am I?" she wondered as she pushed herself off the ground, brushing sand from her clothes as she stood.

The sand, or desert, went for miles in every direction. There were no trees, or plants, or animals anywhere in sight. She began to walk, pinpointing her direction towards a large rock in the distance. The more she walked, it seemed, the farther it became. Finally, she let herself drop to the ground, exhausted from the walk. Suddenly, she heard horses whinnying and shoots of men echoing from somewhere. Hermione stood quickly, turning in every direction to see where the arrivals were.

"Well, what on earth do we have here? Captain Crewe, look, there's a little girl here!" Hermione stared as men in soldiers' uniforms surrounded her, their horses blowing air at her as she watched fearfully. She noticed a lean man come forward, with a captain's uniform. He was tall, with light skin and brown hair, and a face that was good for smiling.

The man dismounted from his horse, and passing the reins to another rider, knelt beside the frightened child. "Why, hello, child. What is a little girl like you doing in a big desert like this?" Only silence answered his question. He leaned over to look into the girl's face. 'She stares at me just like my little Sara does. Only, she's older than Sara, by around three years.' He thought. Captain Crewe smiled at Hermione. "What's your name, little one?"

Hermione stared up at the man. She gulped loudly, and whispered, "H-Hermione, sir. U-um, w-where am I?"

Captain Crewe smiled again and replied, "My dear Hermione, you are in India!"

Hermione felt her jaw drop open as she realized that, well, she sure wasn't in England anymore. The 10-year old promptly stood up and, as she is a very smart, collected 10-year old, she said, "My daddy told me not to talk to strangers. What's your name, mister?"

The soldiers laughed heartily as Captain Crewe struggled not to. "Why, I'm Captain Crewe, Hermione. At your service!"

Hermione glanced around at the laughing soldiers and said, "Um, as we're not strangers anymore, do you think it would be possible for you to take me home?"

Captain Crewe smiled and replied, "I don't know where you live, Hermione. But I can take you back to my bungalow. There you can meet my little missus."

Hermione just nodded slightly, and allowed the kind man to sit her on the horse, climb up behind her, and take her away. As they rode away, Hermione hugged herself tightly. Slowly, comprehension dawned and she realized, 'I'm in A Little Princess! I'm in the book!' As she pressed her hand against her stomach, she felt a hard box in the pocket of her nightshirt. 'Once I'm alone,' she thought, 'I'll see what it is.'

At that, she, Captain Crewe, and the mass of soldiers rode into the sunset.

(A/N not really, just towards the bungalow, but you know what I mean…)

Once she had arrived, Hermione followed the kind Captain Crewe to his bungalow, where a little girl in a white dress was waiting. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she recognized Sara Crewe, the woe-be-gone heroine of one of Hermione's favorite books. Hermione quickly inspected the 7-year old, observing the dark curls of hair, the dark, tan skin, and the inquisitive brown eyes that peeked out beneath the long brown lashes that framed her eyes. The girl stood beside the horse and asked solemnly, "Father, who is that girl?"

Captain Crewe slid off his horse and scooped Sara into his arms, "Ah, my little missus, this is Hermione. We found her in the desert. Do you want her to be your friend?"

Sara stared and then nodded slowly. Hermione smiled shakily and then began her descent from the tall horse. Sara grabbed her hand and said earnestly, "Oh, I'm sure we'll be great friends! Please, come in! I'll show you my dolls, and the house, and we can feed you!" Hermione nodded and allowed the younger girl to drag her away. Captain Crewe only watched as the strange new arrival was introduced to his world. Shaking his head, he walked his stallion to the stable, deciding to take care of his horse that day.

--------------

It was now dark, and Hermione couldn't sleep. It was too hot in the bungalow, though Sara, who was sleeping across the room, seemed perfectly fine. Hermione struggled the get comfortable in the clothes that the girl had given her; they felt rough and warm against her skin. Hermione tossed in discomfort, then remembered the hard box in her pocket. She slipped quietly out of bed, and crawled over the basket where her clothes were stored. Pulling the shirt out of the pile, she slipped her hand into the pocket, and pulled the box out. To her surprise, it wasn't a box; it was her miniature hardcover copy of A Little Princess! She stared at the book, and jumped in surprise as another fell out of the pocket. She picked the book up slowly, but didn't get a chance to read the title because she heard footsteps outside the door. Jumping into her bed, she closed her eyes tightly and listened as the door slid open, and a shadow fell across the opening. Hermione relaxed when she heard Captain Crewe's voice murmur, "Good. They're asleep. I was sure I heard something. Must have been my imagination." He slowly slid the door shut, and Hermione could her him pad down the hall into his own room.

Hermione slowly sat up, and pulled the two books out from beneath her pillow, where she'd stashed them when she'd leapt into bed. Turning them over, she read the titles quietly under her breath. "A Little Princess, and The Secret Garden." The two books were two of her favorites to read at night. She sighed quietly, and opened the latter book so she could read herself to sleep. As she read, she didn't hear the soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof of the bungalow. Suddenly, she was jerked out of her trance by loud shouts and thudding footsteps.

Hermione shoved the two books into the basket with her clothes and picked it up when she heard, "Hurry! It's a flash flood! The rain is coming!" The moon storms had arrived.

Hermione watched as Sara jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, shouting, "Papa! Papa!" Captain Crewe rushed into the room, pulling his boots on as he ran.

"Sara! Hermione! The Lascars say the flood will be big! We have to go to shelter!" The two girls nodded, and ran out after the captain, each carrying their own basket of treasures. Suddenly, as the three ran outside the hut, Hermione's foot got stuck in the mud. She yelped and fell, but nobody heard her and he or she continued running. She pulled at her foot as hard as she could, but to no avail. She was stuck.

Out of nowhere, she heard someone whistling. As she struggled to hear the tune over the crashing of the skies, she realized that it was a pipe, and the tune was lively and growing louder. The more she listened, the quieter the crashing rain and roaring thunder became. Soon, she could only hear the pipe, and the world around her grew dark.

-----

(A/N Not a cliffy, because I want this to be a oneshot…)

Hermione slowly blinked. Once, twice, three times. She moaned softly and sat up. Suddenly, she realized that it was no longer raining, and…she wasn't in India? No more sand, no more bungalow, no more Crewe family. The ground was soft with thick grass, and the birds were chirping all around her. Hermione looked around quickly for her basket, and saw it beside her, filled with her clothes and the two books. And some water.

From behind her, she heard a loud, full voice cry, "Well, what, ha' we got 'ere, nowt? What's a li'le girl a doing 'round 'ere?"

Turning around, Hermione gasped when she saw a boy of about 12 standing behind her, a squirrel on his left shoulder and a crow on his right. The boy had a grin on, his eyes widened slightly at finding a little girl. "What you a doing out 'ere on th' moor?"

Hermione glanced around to find no one around her. She stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't really k-know where I am. I'm lost. U-um, my name's Hermione…"

The boy grinned and said, "Well, I'm Dickon. 'Ow do you do, Miss Hermione?"

Hermione slowly stood up, brushed off her clothes, and picked the basket up. She grinned, and replied, "I'm quite all right. Been better, but it's expected. And you, Sir Dickon?"

A wide grin spread across Dickon's face as he bowed gaudily, and said, "Quite fine. Nowt, tha' sees that you art a bit lost, so 'ow 'bout I help you out like a good lad?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "That would be much appreciated, Mr. Dickon."

Dickon stuck out his arm to the fox that lay on the ground at his feet. Picking it up, he dropped it into his pocket and led Hermione towards the manor at the edge of the moor. He walked her up to the servant's door, telling Hermione that "his sister Martha would take right good care of th' li'le lass." After knocking on the door, it swung open to reveal a wrinkled old face, that grinned when it caught sight of Dickon. Dickon explained quickly that a young girl had gotten lost on the moor, and would Mrs. Medlock be so kind as to allow the girl to stay with his sister Martha until she found out where she should go. The servant allowed the two into the house, and asked them to wait while he fetched Mrs. Medlock and Martha. Hermione turned to Dickon. "Please, do you know what's going to happen? Will they let me stay? Will you stay with me?"

Dickon laughed, "No, 'Mione, I'll be returning to me own 'ome. My sister Martha will take good care of you until you straighten out where you are goin'. (A/N Doing the accent is freakin' hard!) Hermione nodded sadly as they waited.

Eventually, Mrs. Medlock decided to allow Hermione to stay, and gave her a temporary guest room to sleep in and some clothes to wear that weren't " atrocious barbarian clothes." Hermione helped out in the kitchen for the rest of the day.

-------------

Early the next morning, Hermione awoke. Slipping into the dress that had been provided, she put her two books into the hidden pocket. She also slipped her nightshirt and pants on underneath the dress, a "just in case" idea. Pushing open the door, she slipped out of the room, down the hallway, and to the servant's door, where she slipped outside. She wandered around the moor, for it was early and no one in the manor would be up for at least two more hours. Hermione walked quickly to the spot where she had awoken the day before, and then walked beyond it. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a river sloshing over rocks and she ran towards it to cool off her feet. Finding the river, she slipped off her shoes and splashed her feet into the water.

Glancing around, she deciding to walk across the river. As she stepped farther in, the water crept up her legs, soaking her pants and the hem of the skirt she struggled to keep above the water. Suddenly, she felt her foot slip on a rock and she tumbled into the cold water with a yelp. She struggled to get afloat again, but her clothes pulled her beneath the surface. As she flailed, darkness slowly cloaked her mind in sleep.

-------

(A/N No, Hermione isn't dead…. Next transition!)

Hermione coughed quietly as she blinked blearily. A gruff male voice greeted her. "Oh look, Huck, the girl's waking up! Come on, honey, come look at her!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see a dark-skinned man kneeling next to her, and a light-skinned boy sitting a few feet away, water dripping from his clothes and hair. He glanced over his shoulder and muttered, "Well, at least she's alive. I didn't get wet for nothing."

Hermione stared at the two characters she'd been reading about mere hours before. Huck Finn and Jim? What a day? She sat up slowly and reached into the pocket of her dress to make sure her books were still there. The two were still there, however, there was another one! She looked in quickly, and read the title. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Well, at least she knew how the story ended…

Hermione gulped audibly and asked, "U-um, is this Mississippi?"

Jim grinned at the stunned girl, "Why, it sure is, honey! Is it where you wanted to be?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes?"

Huck turned and said, "Well, since we're all alive, is it all right with you Miss if we get on with the trip?"

Hermione turned. "Where are you going?"

Jim replied ecstatically, "We're going to the free states! Now, missy, my name's Jim, and that there's Huck Finn. What's yours?"

"My name's Hermione."

Huck rolled her name off again, as if testing it's strength. "Her-mi-on-e. Where ya from? You've got a weird a-cent."

Hermione stared up at the two males as they continued drifting along on the river. "I'm from England."

Jim's head spun around as he gaped at the little girl. "England? Is that true, honey? Oh, wow, sweetheart!"

Huck just stared. Then he turned to Jim and said, "I TOLD you there are other countries! Hermione, there's an ocean near you, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes…it's the Atlantic Ocean. I live in Europe. France, Spain, Ireland, Scotland, they're all across the Atlantic."

Jim gaped again. "France, you say?" He turned and grinned at Huck. "Now tell me, honey, how do Frenchmen ask 'do you speak French?'"

Hermione smiled slightly, and remembered the argument that Huck and Jim had about language. "'Par le vous Frances?' is how you say it. They speak another language there."

Huck laughed as Jim huffed. Huck said, "I told you they speak different! Frenchmen talk French, Spanish people speak Spanish, and us Englishmen speak English!"

Hermione laughed as they argued, having proved Jim wrong and Huck right. She felt content as the three floated along the river, discussing anything that came to mind, and falling silent when there was nothing to say.

Hermione slowly fell asleep, listening to the rise and fall of Jim's voice as he told stories of his children to Huck, who listened silently.

-----

Hermione jolted awake and sat up quickly, feeling her father shake her gently saying, "Hermione! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and stared at her father, who visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank god you're awake, 'Mione. You fell out of bed. I told you not to read!"

Hermione glanced around the room, searching for evidence that she had traveled in India, to the moor, to Mississippi. All she found was the three books; A Little Princess, The Secret Garden, and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn; lying around her. The books seemed to glow slightly, and Hermione turned to her father and said, "Daddy, you won't BELIEVE the dream I just had…"

----

Hahahahaha! Okay, peeps! That's it! Hilarious in my mind…I came up with this is the shower, for heaven's sake. I just thought of it for some reason. So I typed it up.

Review! I want feedback, people! I may or may not do a sequel to this! Depends on feedback.

Thanks TamX2 for beta-ing!


	2. Sequel update

Okay! If you guys liked Hermione's Wacky Adventures, go to my profile and check out Draco's Sports Dreams. I wrote it as a sequel/companion piece. Enjoy!

Read amd review it, please!

MWAH's to y'all


End file.
